Tomorrow Never Changes
by Heartset
Summary: The Jayce from the future has a startling mission for Vi: She must unite all the city-states together or else Valoran will fall - a job she isn't too keen on doing, To make matters worse, Caitlyn is going to die soon. But fortunately for Vi, the Champions of Piltover don't really want to live in an apocalyptic Valoran and will come to her aid and try to change their grim future.


Sometime in the future, she will meet her fate.

It is an untimely fate.

Or perhaps, she had stolen the fate of another. Whichever it was, it lead to her demise.

And quite a demise it was.

Her partner will never forgive herself.

A prodigal explorer will dare not say the words, "Too Easy".

The great inventor will begin to question whether or not tomorrow is worth defending.

And her?

Well, Cho Gath would say that she was the most divine snack he had ever feasted on.

* * *

"This is _the_ most divine snack that I have ever feasted on. Exquisite. Magnificent. It is truly -"

"Please don't say it."

" - Outrageous."

And to show that the cupcakes Caitlyn had concocted were as good as she stated they were, Vi took the liberty of licking her whip creamed covered index finger very slowly.

"Stop eating them!" said Caitlyn, as Vi reached for another cupcake. "I made these cupcakes for Ezreal. We're celebrating his ancient findings."

This information was not enough to stop Vi – she could care less for the obnoxious little brat. "I can find an ancient artifact too. In fact, I can go behind the station right now and find you a nice ol' rock and tahdah! Cupcakes for Vi!"

Before Vi could snatch another cupcake and further aggravate the scowling Caitlyn, the door to said Sheriff's office opened. In the doorway stood Ezreal and by his side was Jayce.

Vi eyed Jayce with great distaint. "What are _you_ doing here, Defender of Tomorrow?"

"I invited him." Said Caitlyn.

Vi frowned. Caitlyn clearly had a thing for Jayce, the way she let him off after each time he interfered with their job. The feeling was probably mutual, seeing as the amount of times Jayce so desperately tried to get into the Sheriff's office.

Jayce smiled at the Enforcer. "I was aiding Ezreal in his research. Unlike some people, I enjoy being able to help my fellow comrades."

Vi's narrowed her eyes. "What are you implying? Are you still bitter from that last match?"

"Yes," Jayce said. "Just a _little_ bitter. It's not everyday someone gets a pentakill."

"Quadrakill" Vi corrected. "You failed to kill the fifth. Gosh Mr. Inventor, I thought you could count."

"You just _had _to take the last kill."

"Well if you couldn't kill the last one, you didn't deserve it.

Sensing the escalating tension, Ezreal reached for a cupcake and declared loudly, "Man Caitlyn, these cupcakes look really sweet."

"Not as sweet as your girlfriend" Vi stated.

(Jayce almost snickered but then he realized he was still mad at Vi. Caitlyn just sighed and rolled her eyes.)

Ezreal scowled at Vi."Okay, we're just friends. Just friends."

Vi put her hands up in defence. "Alright, got it. Just friends."

She leaned toward Caitlyn and whispered loud enough so that Ezreal could hear.

"He totally wants to show her his 'True Barrage' and -"

And then, Jayce let out a blood-wrenching scream and gripped his head, as if he was having a terrible migraine ever. He stumbled forward and then his body crumpled as he fell on to the ground. Vi and Caitlyn both simultaneously stood up, but Caitlyn was the one who rushed to Jayce's side. Ezreal stood there with a panicked expression, but he furrowed his eyebrows and was about to arcane shift away to get help. However, Jayce reached out and gripped Ezreal's leg tightly, not allowing the young man to leave.

"I-I'm... arghhhh! Fine" He gasped through his screams.

Caitlyn was kneeling beside Jayce and gently placed a hand on his back. "What's wrong?" she asked softly. He tried to respond but the pain was too agonizing. Vi squatted in front of Jayce and looked at him with great concern. She then proceeded to slap him hard in the face and yelled, "Snap out of it!"

This proved to be quite effective for Jayce had ceased his shrieking and had let go of Ezreal. He glanced back at Caitlyn and there seemed to be an abundance of mixed emotions at the sight of her. He slowly turned toward Vi and unexpectedly lunged at her, knocking her off her feet and on to her ass. He desperately clung to her, as if she was his only source of life. He began to speak incoherently.

" Ezreal, I need to start building the pulsefire – and Demacia, we need – Viktor is too strong we -Vi, I-I missed you so much, you left me where did you go, first Caitlyn and now you're gone – we have to –"  
He broke off and wailed uncontrollably. Vi looked helplessly towards Caitlyn who seemed to share the same feelings as her partner. Vi tried to pry herself away but Jayce held on tight. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Jayce broke away from Vi and looked just as stunned as everyone else.

"What... what just happened?" He asked.

Vi and Ezreal shrugged their shoulders.

"I think we should be asking _you_ that," said Caitlyn.

Then Jayce started screaming again, but instead of falling to the ground he shakily stood up. Then the screaming stopped, and in a booming voice Jayce declared,

"I am Jayce"

"No shit" muttered Vi.

Jayce's attention was directed at Vi and his eyes seemed to be glazed over. It was like he was looking at her but not really seeing her.

"I am the Jayce from the future. I have developed a machine which allows me to communicate to you through my past self. I have one message for Vi."

He leaned towards Vi and whispered,

"Caitlyn will die soon. You must unite the city-states."

And then Jayce's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted on top of Vi.


End file.
